Fan Fiction Gave Me False Perceptions About Love
by Hot0Red0Head
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are reading a Fan Fiction, when they notice similarities between the Fan Fiction and real life. Review or we will deleat it! This is Not a ONESHOT
1. A Fiction After Class

Fan Fiction Gave Me False Perceptions About Love

Harry PotterJames Conner

Hermione GrangerHarmony Gibson

Ron WeaslyDon White

Ginny WeaslyVirginia White

Hermione and Ginny are reading a fan fiction on after class using the world wide wand. They notice a story where the names of the characters are eerily similar to their names and the names of the two most popular guys in school. After reading the first chapter of the romance they decide that those types of situations never come true...or do they.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the names that you recognize from the Harry Potter books. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. The other names, however, that you may not recognize are meant to be similar to the names that you recognize. Please excuse our blaring use of the word recognize.

A/N: In this story it is their 5th year, Ginny and Ron are twins, Harry and Ron are best friends, Hermione and Ginny are best friends, and Harry and Hermione along with Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron barely know each other.

Chapter 1: A fiction after class

Hermione and Ginny, after a hard day of Double Potions and Transfiguration followed by Defense against the Dark Arts, were relaxing on their computers in the library when they decided to read a little bit of romantic fan fiction about their favorite wizard series James Conner. They both had wizard wireless, so they could access the world wide wand from anywhere in the castle. Hermione was obsessed with Don White, because he reminded her of Ron Weasly, the second most popular guy in school and the object of her affections. Likewise Ginny was obsessed with James.

Ginny-Oh my god!!! Hermione look at this!!!

Hermione came over to Ginny to see a story where James and Don were paired up with two nerdy, unpopular girls Virginia and Harmony.

Hermione-I hate these types of stories. They give me false perceptions about love. Just like Disney movies used to when I was still a muggle.

Ginny- I know, but look at the names. I wish I could be like Virginia. I mean, she has the sexiest guy alive and she isn't perfect.

Hermione-You mean to say that she is like you?

Ginny-Of course.

Hermione-Well this story doesn't look horrible, but I am sick of reading. Wanna go back to the common room and play some chess?

Ginny-Sure. Have you finished your homework?

Hermione-DUH!!!! I finished it before we even got down here.

Ginny-Well, I haven't.

Hermione-Don't worry about it. I can help you. It doesn't take too long.

Ginny-Yeah right.

Hermione-Come on lets go.

Hermione dragged Ginny back to the common room where they saw Harry and Ron surrounded by every popular girl in Gryffindor playing what seemed to be a championship game of chess. They then sat down with their chess set and started playing yet another game where Hermione was doomed to lose. Somehow Ginny didn't win this game, but then Hermione noticed that Harry was standing right behind her and Ginny was only staring at him. It was then that Hermione noticed Ron looking over his sister's shoulder.

Ron-Ginny, I have never seen you lose a game of chess. What is with you? Ginny. Ginny!

Ginny-What? Oh, I guess I wasn't really paying attention.

Harry-Ron, let it go. We all can't be chess masters. How about that game yesterday where these two were watching us. I totally creamed you.

Ron-Harry, just shut up. Come on. Let's get our homework done before quidditch practice tonight.

During this whole exchange Hermione was staring into Ron's deep, sparkling, pure eyes. She didn't hear a word about her or Ginny. She didn't hear anything. She only saw what she wanted.

Ginny-Hermione, are you dead? Hellooo. Anyone in there? HERMIONE!

Hermione-What? Oh, do you want to play another game.

Ginny-No, that's not what I am talking about. Did you notice how much that last conversation mirrored the James Conner fan fiction we were reading earlier today?

Hermione-I didn't notice.

Ginny-That's my twin you were oggling! Stop it! Get your head out of the gutter! We have to read that story again!

Hermione-Why?

Ginny-Because, just trust me ok.

Hermione-Fine.

**Please review otherwise we will stop updating. If you don't like to just tell us.**

**The next chapter you will get to read this James Conner fan fiction that Ginny and Hermione have been talking about. Just so you know this is a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fiction. We wouldn't have it any other way.**

**HR4EVA and Prongsgrl**


	2. James Conner is Harry Potter

**A/N: When the writing is like **_this_** then it is the fan fiction withing this fan fiction.**

Chapter 2: James Conner is Harry Potter

Ginny draged Hermione up to their dorm.

Ginny-Come on! Lets move!

Hermione-I'm comming, I'm comming.

Finnally they reached the dorm. Before even sitting down, Ginny grabed her computer and found the story that they were reading before.

_James Conner Falls in Love_

_Chapter 1_

_James had been admiring Virginia since his first year at Beauxbatons. She was beautiful, smart, and facinating. He knew that he could not make a move though. Not only was she his best friends twin sister, but also she was far below him in the social heirarchy. James's best friend, Don, was likewise in love with an equally unabtainable girl. Except her name was Harmony, and he could never have her because she was of muggle birth and similarly below him in the social heirarchy. _

_James Conner and Don White were both in there fifth year at Beauxbatons. They were both very popular because of their dasing looks and superhuman talent in quidditch. _

_Virginia White and Harmony Gibson were the best of friends ever since they met on the plane. Virginia had no idea that James liked her as much as she liked him. Harmony was also unaware of her crushes true feelings. _

Ginny-We should have at least noticed that before. I mean, they're the splitting image of us.

Hermione-Ginny, I can read, and I am not a blazing moron. Lets just keep reading.

_The White twins were chess grand masters. If they ever lost everyone knew that the world was bound to end. It was a Monday after class and James and Don were playing their afternoon chess game. Virginia and Harmony decided to watch this game because it was the last game in a tornament that they had arranged. There was a girls tornament which had already finnished with Virginia acchieveing her champion title, yet again. The last game was between James and Don. Everyone was sure that Don would win. Harmony was standing behind James and Virginia behind her brother. James was strictly focused on the game, but Don was not as concentrated. His eyes were wondering around the room when he noticed Harmony standing behind James. Harmony was the most beautifull girl in their year, at least he thought so. He got completely lost in her figure and stunning eyes._

_James-Check mate. HA! I knew I could beat you._

_Don-What? No that can't be possible. I haven't lost a single game since I was 5._

_Harmony-I can't believe it. I was sure that the White twins would win this tornament. It has been that way since first year. Well, congragulations James. I would never had guessed it._

_James-Thanks._

_He wasn't really paying any attention to what Harmony was saying. He had just noticed that Virginia was standing behind Don. He had also noticed how amazing she looked today._

Hermione-Ginny go to the next chapter. I want to know what happens next.

Ginny-Hold on I am not done reading.

_James Conner Falls in Love_

_Chapter 2_

_One day after his defeat Don was ready to prove to everyone that he was not a loser. Him and James were having a rematch when he thought he saw his sister and Harmony walk in. He wasn't sure though because James and him were surrounded by girls. When they finnished their game with Don winning, of course, Don and James decided to watch Harmony and Virginia play. Don got behind his sister and James behind Harmony. _

_Don, James, and Harmony were all focusing on the game while Virginia's mind was else where. She was intently focused on James's eyes. So focused that she lost the game._

_Harmony-Check mate. Wow, first your brother then you. What has happened to the White twins?_

_Virginia-What? Oh, good job._

_Don-Virginia, we can't lose anymore. NO MORE LOSSES FOR THE WHITE TWINS!!!!_

_James-Don, calm down. Come on, we have practice._

Ginny-See, I told you.

Hermione-Not exactly the same, but I can see what you are talking about.

**We need at least 10 reviews before we will update again.**

**MR4EVA and Prongsgrl**


	3. Date?

**Chapter 3: Date?**

Hermione and Ginny decided to go to sleep after they had confirmed the oddity. They read no further in _James Conner Falls in Love_. Little did they know, this stories writer was controlling their love lives. Everything that she wrote happened to them. It was no coincidence. The next day Hermione and Ginny got up, showered, and got ready for the day, just like every other day. They had no idea what was in store for them after class.

Hermione-"Ginny, are you ready? I am starving."

Ginny-"Be right there."

Harry and Ron were also being their typical selves. They slept until Neville announced that it was time for breakfast. At that they leapt out of bed, got dressed, and went to eat. They left the common room at the same time as Hermione and Ginny. Ron decided that he should be nice to his sister since he liked her best friend.

Ron-"Hi Ginny. Did you sleep well?"

Ginny-"Very well. You?"

Ron-"Just fine."

Hermione hated awkward silences. This one was especially awkward because she didn't feel like she could make small talk without blurting out her feelings to Ron. So, she decided to grab Ginny's arm and drag her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry also was having a little bit of trouble dealing with the awkward silence until Hermione dragged Ginny away. Harry knew that he couldn't at least make sure Ron was all right with him dating his sister before he would tell her tonight.

Harry-"Ron, can I ask you something serious?"

Ron-"Your not going to become a girl on me, are you?"

Harry-"No, it is just I was wondering, canIdateyoursister?"

Ron-"Um, could you repeat that? Slowly."

Harry-"Can I date your sister?"

Ron-"Uh, I, I, I, I, I, can I answer that later?"

Harry-"Yeah, I just was thinking about asking her to Hogsmea-"

Ron-"You know what. I don't really care. As long as you don't give me any details or hurt her, I don't care."

Harry-"OK. I'll keep that in mind. Are you all righ-"

Ron-"You know, I am really hungry. Let's go eat and not talk about this, ever again."

Ron was extremely shocked at Harry suddenly telling him that he dug his sister. Then Ron realized that if Harry actually asked Ginny he would be all alone in Hogsmead. _Maybe I should ask Hermione to go with me,_ Ron thought desperately not wanting to be alone.


	4. Hermione…will you

**A/N: ****I am aware that the dialouge is very much like a play, but I have always hated reading and writting things like Ron said or Hermione said because I just don't like how it sounds. Thanks to all those 7 people who reviewed even though like 200 people read it!! SO KEEP REVIEWING!!!  
**

**Chapter 4: Hermione….will you**

Ron was thinking about asking Hermione to go to Hogsmead with him all the way to the Great Hall. He ended up sitting next to her at the table which caused much hustle and bustle even though he just wasn't paying any attention to where he was.

Hermione-"Gin, I think we should read the next few chapters of _James Conner Falls in Love_. Something weird is going on."

Ginny-"I noticed it too, but we have to wait until after class."

Hermione regretfully agreed. She knew that they didn't have time to read before class. She was very anxious during all of her classes, however. When she and Ron were sitting near each other in Herbology she was too afraid of confessing her love for him that, for the first time since first year, she didn't raise her hand once to answer a question for fear of making an ass of herself. She had no idea the Ron felt the same way.

Harry was also having a lot of trouble. However, he was more having trouble finding Ginny when she wasn't with anyone. Ginny was also with Hermione. Harry couldn't remember a single moment where he had seen them apart, excepting class. Harry decided that the best time to ask her would be before breakfast the next day. He was planning on getting up early when he saw Ginny pass by with Hermione. He then forgot all of his plans and just watched her walk by. Ron came up behind him with a confused look on his face.

Ron-"Dude, are you checking out my sisters ass?"

Harry-"NO!"

Ron-"I know you're lying, but I prefer that answer to the real one."

Harry-"Not like you would know how it feels to like someone and never be able to get them alone."

Ron had no idea what to say. He could either admit to Harry that he liked Hermione or just stay silent. _I like the stay silent technique,_ Ron decided.

Harry-"I didn't think so."

Ron-"Come on. Wanna play a game or two of chess before dinner?"

Harry-"Sure, Why not?"

Hermione and Ginny had met after class and were going up to the common room to get their computers so that they could read _James Conner Falls in Love_. They had to know what was going to happen next.

_James Conner Falls in Love_

_Chapter 3_

_Don and James had a very typical morning routine for guys. They slept as late as possible then swiftly got out of bed, got dressed, and went down to eat. They rarely ran into Harmony and Virginia before breakfast because both of them got up very early and were always on time to breakfast. They happened to be running a little late today because they couldn't find their wands and were looking for them for fifteen minutes._

_Don always said good morning to his sister at home, but he never saw her early enough at school._

_Don-"Good morning, Virginia. How did you sleep?"_

_Virginia-"Very well. You?"_

_Don-"I never sleep well. You should know that."_

_Virginia-"Ha ha. Very funny." _

_Harmony wanted to be polite, but couldn't think of a single thing to say to Don except I am madly in love with you. She couldn't say that. Not here, not now._

_James also wanted to say something but just couldn't get the words out._

_Harmony-"Virginia, I am starving. Come on."_

_The second Harmony and Virginia left James turned to Don._

_James-"Don, can I date your sister?"_

_Don-"Do whatever you want to do."_

_Don wasn't really paying attention, because he was thinking of the best possible way to get Harmony to fall for him._

Hermione-"Do you think that really happened. I mean we did have trouble finding our wands this morning, and we did see Ron and Harry right before breakfast."

Ginny-"Ron also said good morning. OK this is getting creepy. I really want to know now if Harry actually likes me."

Hermione-"Let's just keep reading."

Ginny-"You like my brother, don't you?"

Hermione-"Yes, yes I do like your brother. Let's keep reading I want to know if he will ask me out."

_James Conner Falls in Love_

_Chapter 4_

_Don and James were thinking about inviting the gals that they liked to the dance. They were going to try and get them separated before breakfast. The girls got up and followed their usual routine. Don and James, however, had gotten up early to shower and get dressed so that they wouldn't miss the girls. _

_They saw the girls in the common room when they both dragged their crush away at the same time._

_James-"Virginia, I know that we don't really know each other, but I was wondering if you would come to the dance this Saturday with me?"_

_Virginia-"Of course I will go with you. Why wouldn't I?"_

_James-"I don't know. Maybe because of your brother."_

_Virginia-"I like my brother, but I don't let him ruin anything for me."_

_Don was about to ask Harmony when he saw his sister smile._

_Don-"Harmony, we have never really been close but would you like to go to the dance this Saturday with me?"_

_Harmony-"Oh, I don't know. Sure. I guess. Why not?"_

_Don-"Great. May I walk you to breakfast?"_

_Harmony-"Sure."_

_Harmony was really bursting for joy, but she just couldn't contain all of that emotion right now. She was positively overjoyed and when she saw Virginia's smile she knew that James had asked her the same question._

Hermione-"I really want that to happen. I mean, it is just so sweet."

Ginny-"I know. I am tired let's go to sleep."

Hermione-"Oh my god. We missed dinner. Oh well. I already did my homework. Good night Ginny."

Ginny-"Good night."

**A/N: The next chapter should be up soon!!**


	5. you go…to Hogsmead…with me?

Fan Fiction Gave Me False Perceptions About Love 

**Chapter 5: Will you go…to Hogsmead….with me?**

Ginny and Hermione were especially anxious to get up the next morning, because they were almost positive that Ron and Harry were going to ask them out today.

Ron and Harry, surprisingly, got up early so that they would meet the girls before breakfast. They both got a little bit dressed up, or more they both actually showered. They were waiting in the common room, playing a quick game of chess, when Hermione and Ginny came down. In a much synchronized manner, they both got up and walked over to the girls. Ron pulled Hermione aside and Harry pulled Ginny aside.

Harry-"Ginny, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me on the next trip?"

Ginny-"Sure, but does my brother know, because if he didn't he might kill you."

Harry-"He knows, but he prefers to not hear anything about it."

Ginny smiled and walked down to the Great Hall with Harry.

Ron-"Hermione, I know we have never really been friends, or gotten to know each other at all, but would you like to go to Hogsmead with me on the next trip?"

Hermione-"I would love too."

They stood there for about a minute, when Hermione saw Ginny leave with Harry for the Great Hall.

Hermione-"Let's go eat. I didn't have any dinner last night."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they walked together to the Great hall.

After eating Hermione and Ginny were walking together back to the common room.

Hermione-"I don't really want to read that fan fiction anymore."

Ginny-"Why not?"

Hermione-"I don't know, I just feel like every thing is going to be alright from now on and I don't really need all of this false love."

Ginny-"I see your point."

**AN- We know we haven't updated in a while, and this is the last chapter because we don't feel like trying to continue.**

**Soo Adios!!**

**From**

**Both of us!**


End file.
